Some aircraft, such as, but not limited to, Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAVs), comprise wings configured to expand or otherwise deploy upon launch or takeoff of the UAVs. Also, some aircraft, such as, but not limited to, UAVs, comprise coaxial counter-rotating rotors systems.